Disney - Tails 2 - Introduction - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the introduction to Tails 2, the inspiration of BrittAlCroftFan, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Terk as Polokus *Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard *The Big Bad Wolf as Jano *Tails as Rayman *Doc, Bashful, King Steffan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children *Headless Horseman as The Zombie Chickens *Horace, Jasper, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Robo-Pirates *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies *Captain Phobeus as Globox *Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy Transcript *(on a stormy night, some prison ships are flying over the sea, with bolts of lightning striking) *Narrator: Tails, look what the pirates have done to our world. (the scrapyards are shown) A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. (Captain Hook and his band of robot pirates are sent out to look for Tails and the others) They've enslaved our people and filled your world with monsters. *The Big Bad Wolf: (in a later part) Your trip ends here! *Narrator: Now that they've got you too, we will soon be too weak. *Tails: No... No... *Narrator: Captain Hook has exploded the heart of the world into 1000 lums of energy. *Doc: (begs and pleads) Please, please. I don't want to be a slave. (Bashful, King Steffan, and King Hubert also beg and plead) Let me out of here! *Narrator: The energy has now scattered everywhere. (The Headless Horseman laughs) Other than Paul Bunyan, all of our brave warriors have been captured. (Captain Hook laughs) *Narrator: (Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca scream and run away) Please, Tails, you must help us. We'll be your friends. We're getting too weak. It will soon be too late. *Captain Phobeus: (screams) AAAAGHHH! Help! Help! Somebody, help! *Narrator: You must escape, Tails; you are our only hope! (the title shows up Tails 2, which fades to the robot pirates' prison ship) The Buccaneer, The Prison Ship of the Pirates, Commander: Captain Hook. Slaves now on board: 16,521. *Princess Eilonwy: Don't worry, Tails, I will send you some help. *(donkey braying sounds are heard as Captain Phobeus in the shadow walks in) *Captain Hook: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. Lively there now. We haven't got all night. (Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro are loading some frightened little slaves into a load of crates) You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it! *Captain Phobeus: Kids? So that's what-- (opens the door, walks inside, and locks the door behind him) Tails? (Tails awakens) *Tails: (gasps and smiles) Phobeus, my friend! *Captain Phoebus: Are you okay, Tails? *Tails: Not really... I feel weak and my powers have dissapeared. (cries with his head down. Phobeus hugs him and pats him on the head) You know, Phobeus... I think this might be the end. (sighs) *Captain Phobeus: No, not the end, I have brought a good gift from Eilonwy. *Tails: Princess Eilonwy, the princess? (Phobeus takes out a silver lum and gives it to Tails) A silver lum! (the lums energy seeps around Tails) Incredible! I can feel its energy building up in me. Now I may shoot with my fist this time. (once the lum is inside) We're saved! (jumps round) Yahoo! (looks around himself until he finds a blocked door) Let's go see Eilonwy. She'll give me all of my powers back. Category:UbiSoftFan94